Deserted Island
by MangaManiac6
Summary: If Mikan went to a Deserted Island and could only pick one person to be with, it would be her best friend Imai Hotaru. ...Right? A One-shot NxM Fanfiction RxR Please.


**I'm going to try to make this story good! Please review and tell me if it's any good, please?

* * *

**

**Deserted Island**

**By: MangaManiac6**

**Dediacted to: DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

_If Mikan was stuck on a deserted island and could only  
choose one person __to be with her, she would choose  
her best friend, Imai Hotaru. ....Right?_

Sakura Mikan stared at the single sheet of notebook paper in front of her. She just couldn't understand it. Mikan wasn't dumb, she could comprehend alot of things. But this was just plain hard. And why was Narumi teaching this? No rythm or reason. Just Narumi-sensei's weird taste in making his students do useless things.

Mikan turned her head to face Natsume and Ruka-pyon. Natsume, looking as aggitated as ever, was on the verge of burning _his _notebook paper. Ruka-pyon, looked like he had no intention of doing the assignment, was busy petting his rabbit Usagai-san. She once again turned her head to see Narumi-sensi smirking. It wasn't an evil smile, but it had something eary about it. This paper had a purpose, Mikan just couldn't figure it out.

Mikan tried to recall Narumi-sensei's words. The assignment he had required today. It had nothing to doo with Polygons, which they were studying that week. Narumi's words echoed in her mind,

"Ok, class I decided that we would do a little essay," the class groaned as Yuu passed out some notebook paper, "I know you'll enjoy this one! Let's just say you were on a deserted island. You had all the necessities but you can only bring one person. Say who and why you chose that person. At least five paragraphes. You can have more if you wish. You'll each read your essay at the end, keep that in mind. Begin!"

All the students groaned but they knew they had to do the assignment. In mere seconds, though, the criss-crossing noise from the countless pencils around were heard. Already the students knew exactly who to pick and why. All of the students, except for Natsume, Ruka, and ofcourse Mikan.

It sounded easy. But Mikan just couldn't, _possibly _choose only one person. There was Hotaru, Gii-chan, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Narumi-sensei, Youichi, even Mr. Bear, Sumire, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume.... Wait Natsume? Mikan thought about it. If she could she would bring Natsume too. The more the merrier anyway. Mikan wrote all down all thirteen names on a seperate peice of paper. She stared at them until her brain hurt. She couldn't think if anything, how could she possibly choose?

Mikan picked up her pencil, still unable to cross out any of the names. Not even Sumire's or Mr. Bear's. Suddenly Mikan heard a loud bell that woke her from her thoughts. All the students were getting up excitedly (with the obvious exception of Natsume and Ruka who usually stayed until everyone left). Mikan looked helplessly at her empty sheet and when Yuu came over asking for it she said sadly, "I'm sorry Yuu. But I didn't even write anything. What am I to do?"

"Oh don't worry Mikan-chan!" Yuu said in his warm voice, "We have time after lunch!" Yuu continued to walk towards Natsume. Mikan sighed happily relizing it was lunch. She ran towards the cafeteria where all the students were sitting, eating and laughing their heads off. Mikan quickly walked over to a table at the top left corner pf the room. There sat Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, and Yuu. Mikan quickly took a seat between Hotaru and Anna.

"Hotaru! Anna-chan! Koko! Nonoko! And Yuu! Hi everyone!" Mikan said as she sat down.

"Hello Mikan." the group said cheerily except for Hotaru who mummbled a hello as she munched some unknownfood item.

"Guys, who did you put for the essay?" Mikan asked eagerly. Anna and Nonoko's faces immediately turned red. Koko still had his stupid smile plastered on his face and Yuu laughed embarrassedly, his cheeks slightly pink. Hotaru continued to eat as if she hadn't heard Mikan speak. "Please guys! You can tell _me_!" Mikan pleaded.

Anna blushed as she leaned towards Mikan's ear, "Well, if I tell you have to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone!" Mikan nodded excitedly moving her hand across her mouth like she was zipping her mouth. "Well... umm.... I chose..." Mikan jumped up.

"Seriously? No way! You chose!..." Mikan quickly clammed her hand on her mouth, uncontrollably giggling and then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. What about you Nonoko?"

"You'll know when we read the essays." Nonoko said calmly. Mikan knew there was no way of getting Nonoko to say anything so she left it at that.

"Ok. Koko who did you pick?" Mikan got the same answer. Mikan pouted as she looked over at Hotaru. "Hotaru will_ you_ tell me who you chose?" Hotaru continued to eat ignoring Mikan. Mikan sighed, disappointed that she didn't say something like, "You dummy."

The group continued to eat, unusually was because Mikan was the only one who would talk but with her being so quiet, things were calm. Peacful. It gave Mikan time to think about who she would choose for the essay. Another thing echoed in her mind. Anna's choice. It was a good choice. Suddenly, she knew.

*~~-;-~~*

The class reconvined after lunch still crazy from the lunch break but soon the class quieted when Narumi walked into the room. He smiled as he said placing his hands on the podium, "Well I'll give you a couple of more minutes to finish! Hurry up now!" he smiled as he walked out of the classroom.

With most of the students done, they stareted talking and laughing even with futile attempts to quiet them from Fukutan who was crying in a corner.

Natsume continued to battle himself and decide whether to burn the paper. Ruka, who had decided to work, was bust writing the essay with his rabbit eagerly watching its master. Mikan now confident started to work. She was writing skillfully and gracefully, if that makes any sense.

After several minutes passed, Narumi entered the room again, relieving a geatful Fukutan. "So are you ready? Why don't you go first Sumire?" Narumi asked.

Sumire stood up nervously shaking. She said in a soft tone, "If I were on a deserted island and could take anyone I would pick Natsume Hyuuga." Everyone mentally yawned. They all knew it was coming. Even Mikan who stared intently at her own paper.

"Anna?" Narumi earged.

Anna rose up steadily. You could tell she her heart was beating fast and her face was getting redder and redder. She finally stood fully up and said, "If I could only take one person with me to a deserted island I would choose," Anna paused. She was sweating but Narumi encouraged her softly. "I would... I would.... I would.... choose..... Mo...Mo..Mo.." Anna sputtered.

"Mochiage huh?" Koko said calmly. Everyone gasped. Mochiage in turn blushed back. Anna quickly hurried out the room Mochiage following after.

"Well, why don't we continue?" Narumi suggested. "Nonoko?"

Nonoko rose up calmly and stated, "If I were to choose one person, I would choose Yuu." she read the whole paper without stammering or stopping. Yuu was simply dazed and didn't respond when Narumi asked to read his. They later found out the he had written Nonko's name.

"Mikan? Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Mikan said. It was the big moment. All the students turned their heads to look at Mikan. "Here. Please read it. Natsume-kun." Mikan abruptly handed her paper to Natsume who took it nonchalantly.

Natsume studied the paper for a minute and said, "What's there to rea, there's only one word." He smirked as he read aloud the one word on Mikan's paper:

**"Natsume-kun."**

**

* * *

****Yeah so that was my attempt at good one-shot fanfiction. Was it good? Or did I just disgrace the name of Gakuen Alice. You be the judge. Thanks to all the people who are supporting "Dedicated to Natsume". Please read my other fanfictions too if you like this one. If you liked this I'll think of more ok? :D **


End file.
